


Settle The Score

by SlasherFiend



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Nick, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Set right before the end of season five, instead of fighting, Nick and Sean decide to have a drink and talk about what's going on like mature adults.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiAyane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAyane/gifts).



> Wrote this last September, because I was still kind of pissed about the end of season five. So I was encouraged to write this ignoring what happened in Sean's office (and what's currently happening in season six).  
> Not beta read.  
> My first Grimm fic, be kind.

Nick sat fuming at his desk. He kept glaring at the Captain-oh sorry-the MAYOR as he packed up inside his office.

“Nick,” Hank warned. “Don’t do whatever you’re thinking.”

Nick turned his glare to his Beta partner. “He has my son, Hank.”

“I know, but causing a scene…is it worth it?”

Nick got up. “You wouldn’t understand.” He walked into Sean’s office.

Sean looked up as Nick entered.

There was a staring match for a few tense seconds before Nick said, “Give me back my son.”

Sean glanced back at the things on his desk, which he was putting into the box. “He’s with Adalind and I need her for just a little longer.”

“That wasn’t a request.” Nick clenched his hands by his side as he stepped closer.

Sean looked up at him. “Do you want to do this here? An Omega such as yourself…”

Nick swept his arm out, sending everything that wasn’t already in Sean’s box crashing to the floor. “You know I’m capable of taking you on!”

Sean sighed. “I don’t have time for this, I want to explain myself. Meet me at Jack of All Trades for a drink, and then we can decide if we want to kill each other.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Nick stepped back, talking through grit teeth.

Sean shrugged. “The future.”

Nick continued to glare at Sean.

“I understand your doubt, but you know if anything goes wrong what that would mean for me.”

“Fine.” Nick crossed his arms over his chest. “When do you want to meet?”

“Eleven. The bar will be filling up; we’ll have cover to talk privately.”

Nick left, wanting to slam the door but knew it was pointless. He’d just be another hysterical Omega throwing a fit. He went back over to his desk.

“That went better than expected,” Hank said, eyebrow raised.

“He wants me to meet him for drinks, to talk. Can you and Wu cover me? Just in case?”

Hank nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later, at the bar, Nick and Sean sat next to each other, nursing beers. Nick was tense. “What do you want?” he snapped after they both took a drink.

“I don’t want to talk about that. I will give Kelly and Adalind back to you. I just…”

“Need them for your image.” Nick nodded, taking a drink. “How does Diana feel about that?”

“I’ve gotten the feeling it makes her unhappy, but I’ll talk with her later.”

“What about Adalind?” Nick took one more drink before looking at Sean.

Sean sighed, taking his own drink. “She likes spending time with Diana, but she wants to be back with you, where it was safe.”

They didn’t say anything for a moment, someone laughed loudly in a corner.

“I didn’t expect her to bond with you,” Sean said softly.

“We’re not mates, I’m not claimed.” Nick half turned to his former Captain.

“I know, I would have noticed if you were mated.” Sean earned a scowl from Nick.

“It just…seemed like the right thing to do.” Nick took another drink and set the glass down with a thunk.

It had made sense, to be with Adalind, to protect her and Kelly, to keep them both safe.

As an Omega, Nick had needed someone, needed comfort when he had lost Juliette and she then became Eve.

Nick’s fingers curled around the beer, Adalind had been his rebound and he hadn’t even noticed.

Being a Beta, Adalind had felt safe with Nick because he wasn’t a threat, at least not like an Alpha would be, it all worked out. They were both using each other for their emotional needs.

Sean took another drink and watched Nick mirror him; the Grimm’s beer was almost gone. “Here, let me get you another one.” Sean waved the bartender over.

“Are you intending to get me drunk when I have to go into work tomorrow?” Nick smiled sourly.

Sean shook his head. “I’m sure you can handle two beers. And it’s not my problem anymore if you go in drunk.”

Nick snorted. “Never thought you’d shirk responsibility.” He drained the first beer.

“Maybe just this once.”

Nick shook his head and took a drink from the new bottle of beer.

They stopped talking and sat there drinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nick finished the second bottle and was on his third when Sean finished his first.

“I think you better slow down,” the bartender said, looking at Nick and handing Sean his second bottle. Nick waved the bartender away. The guy left slowly.

“You know,” Nick said later when he was on his fourth beer. “When you told me three years ago that we had to make our own future, this isn’t what I pictured you doing.” His words were slightly slurred and he was just a little tipsy, being a Grimm had its advantages, he wasn’t plastered drunk.

Sean hummed, hands around his almost finished second bottle. “Not exactly what I had thought of either. Though, at the time, my family was much more of a threat to our safety then they are now.”

“Yeah, now it’s just a worldwide organization intent on separating humans and wesen from each other even more.” He cast a glance at Sean. “And you’re their biggest puppet.” He took a drink.

Sean ground his teeth, but didn’t respond, not right away.

A few moments passed before he said, “I’m not so easy to manipulate.”

Nick was confused, fingers curled around his bottle.

“I’m not blind, I know I’m just a public figurehead for them, but if they think they can use me for their dirty work…” He shook his head, his woge rippling under the surface.

Nick smirked, sloppily. “Glad to know your questionable morals are still in place.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was after one AM, Nick was on his fifth beer and Sean took it away from him.

“Hey,” Nick whined.

Sean shook his head. “I really shouldn’t have let you have it, you’re drunk.”

Nick humphed. “So that wa-wasn’t your plan?”

Sean shook his head. “I wanted to talk.”

Nick hummed, leaning back on his stool. Hank and Wu were sitting by the door, by themselves. Their eyes met Nick’s. Nick nodded, and then leaned back against the bar. “You kn-know something, Captain?”

“What?” Sean was more than buzzed, but he could still think much more lucidly than Nick.

“Being an Omega sucks. Everyone tells-everyone tells me I need to get an Alpha, that I won’t be h-happy if I don’t have a (hic) mate.”

Sean smiled softly. “You seem to be doing well with Betas.”

“Exactly!” Nick threw his hands up in the air. “And you may be the only single Alpha I know.”

Sean didn’t like where this was headed.

“But it’s not like I want you to-to knot me, even if you are really hot.” Nick turned to Sean with a really sloppy grin.

“You are drunk.”

“Why, bec-because I said you’re hot? I’ve thought that for a long time. Just haven’t acted on-on it, because I didn’t know what side you were on.”

“Do you know what side I’m on now?”

Nick hummed, resting his arms on the bar. “Not exactly, that’s the prob-problem.”

“Why don’t I take you home and you can decide from there?” Sean got up, pulling his jacket on.

“But you don’t know wh-where I live.”

“You can tell me how to get there.” Sean pulled Nick’s coat off of the bar stool.

“Fine,” Nick sighed, almost whining.

Sean held Nick’s coat open and the Grimm got in it, heading for the door. Sean followed, glancing at Hank and Wu before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sean followed Nick’s half muttered directions back to the loft.

Sean shut the car off and went around, helping Nick out.

Nick muttered something against his Captain’s shoulder, but Sean didn’t catch it.

Sean steadied Nick with an arm across his shoulders. They walked up to the door.

“Wait.” Nick picked his head up. “Got to disa-arm the security.” He detached himself from Sean’s warm side to punch in the code.

They walked in and to the elevator, going up.

Once the doors opened, Nick stumbled towards the bathroom.

Sean looked around, spotting the other bed and cradle under the windows.

Sean could smell Adalind’s scent from across the room, along with Nick’s…Odd, considering they weren’t mated to each other, unless someone was so touch starved…?

Sean turned as he heard something crash in the bathroom; he walked over to the open door.

Nick was bleeding down his wrist, the mirror on the pill cabinet was broken, and bottles were all over the floor. Nick’s blue grey eyes slowly met Sean’s.

“What did-?” Sean looked around for a first aid kit, couldn’t see one, and turned back to the loft.

Sean went and opened random cupboards under the sink, found the first aid kit and set it on the sink.

Nick came up behind him. “Want you A-Alpha.” 

Sean turned.

Nick’s eyes were glazed over.

“What did you take?” Sean hadn’t had the chance to read the labels on the bottles; he had no idea what Nick did, mixing it with the digesting alcohol in his stomach.

Nick shrugged. “Just some oil, so ‘m sssslick.” He grinned, it was lop sided.

“You’re still drunk, you shouldn’t have done that.” Sean turned back to the first aid kit. “Give me your hand.”

Nick raised his arm; Sean took his hand and began treating the exposed knuckles. “Don’t you want me Alpha?”

Sean glanced at Nick; sure the Grimm’s body was sobering him up rather quickly.

Sean sighed. “Nick, we can’t-“

“Why not?” Nick’s eyes flashed gold in the low light. “You’re not mated to Adalind are you? We don’t have to do anything more than sex and forget about it tomorrow morning.”

Sean bandaged Nick up. “Why?”

Nick snorted. “Why not? I thought some liquid courage would help me to finally tell you how I felt, but…” He shrugged.

Sean pushed the first aid kit away. “What do you mean? You were engaged to Juliette, you loved her.”

“Yeah.” Nick sighed. “She broke it off though and I thought her turning into a hexenbiest was…kind of a deal breaker.”

Sean waited for Nick to continue.

“I don’t love Adalind; we’re only staying together out of necessity. And you’re…hot and single and…” Nick moved, pressing his lips to Sean’s.

Sean pushed Nick away, gently.

Nick whined. “Come on Alpha. We both want this.”

Sean arched an eyebrow. “Do we?”

Nick tilted his head. “Tell me you don’t want this-that you never thought about it?” He inched closer. “Don’t I smell good? I may not be in heat, but the oil pills make me slick enough so you can knot me.”

Sean growled softly.

Nick put a hand on Sean’s chest. “No strings attached, just get it out of our systems,” he whispered.

Sean stared into Nick’s eyes, and then grabbed him, kissing him hard, attempting to pick the Grimm up off his feet.

Nick stood his ground, digging his heels into the floor. He pulled back. “You’re going to have to try harder than that.”

Sean snarled, woge rippling across his face.

“Come on, claim me.” Nick nibbled at Sean’s bottom lip.

Sean took a moment to search Nick’s darkening eyes, just to be sure, then let his woge free, picking Nick up.

Nick barked out a laugh and wrapped his legs around Sean.

Sean turned, carrying Nick to the cot and set him down on it.

Nick chuckled. “Don’t want to do this where I usually sleep?”

Sean let out a long growl. “Going to claim you here.” He pulled at Nick’s clothes, tearing them.

“Hey,” Nick huffed.

Sean rumbled out a laugh, continuing.

“Be that way.” Nick started to pull at Sean’s shirt, watching the buttons pop, hanging by a thread.

Sean leaned to kiss Nick, his long fingers continuing to roam the Grimm’s body, tugging and pulling at his clothes.

Nick’s hands were wandering to Sean’s hips and his ass.

Sean pulled back from the kiss to dip his head, nose brushing along Nick’s shoulder. Sean inhaled and his eyes blazed red at the edges.

Nick wiggled. “Are we naked enough?”

Sean pulled back, hands pushing Nick’s torn jeans down farther. “Spread your legs.”

Nick sucked a breath in between his teeth and did so.

Sean pushed at his half undid pants, getting his hardening cock free.

Nick moaned at the sight, baring his neck.

Sean stroked himself, before Nick wrapped his fingers around the shaft, earning a hiss from the Alpha. The flesh twitched and Sean panted as Nick continued to stroke him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a few moments Nick let go. “Are you sure you’re slick enough?” Sean’s voice was gravely.

Nick rolled his hips up. “See for yourself.”

Sean reached to dip his fingers into Nick, the Omega wasn’t as slick as he would have been if he was in heat, but it would be fine.

Sean removed his fingers, listening to Nick groan. Sean used the gathered slick to cover the head of his cock. “Condoms?”

Nick propped himself up on his elbows. He rolled to open the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a condom and opened it, trying to reach to roll it down Sean’s length. He couldn’t quite reach so Sean took the condom and put it on.

Sean shifted, felt Nick’s hands reach for his neck, then the Alpha moved, sliding in.

Both men groaned, Nick’s hands slid around Sean’s neck and he pulled his former Captain in for another kiss.

Sean hummed and slid the rest of the way into Nick.

Nick pulled back with a moan. “You’re so big Alpha.”

“Females have slightly smaller knots.” Sean was referring to Juliette and he was sure Nick already knew this; the biology of Alphas was something the Grimm was familiar with from more than just a few classes in academy. But Sean didn’t want Nick to think about Juliette or anyone else right now, he pulled out to thrust back into Nick with a low groan.

Nick clung to Sean as he continued, woged face should have been a turn off but it wasn’t…in fact a bit of slick pulsed out around Sean’s cock and Nick flushed hard.

Sean changed back, which made Nick whimper. “It’s tiring to keep that up when I would rather concentrate on you.”

Nick snorted but then Sean pushed against his prostate and he let out a higher pitched moan.

Sean continued thrusting, sure the pills would run out soon and Nick’s slick would decrease. He thrust quickly, listening to Nick pant.

Nick groaned, just clutching to Sean as he continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eventually Sean woged again, thrust deep into Nick and came, knot pushing into Nick at the last second.

Sean panted softly, covered in a fine sweat. He rolled his hips slowly, knot tugging against Nick and the Omega moaned, using only that and his own thrusts back against Sean to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick sighed, staring at the ceiling.

Sean shifted.

“We’re going to pretend this never happened right? Just go back to hating each other?”

“I think it’s extreme dislike.”

Was Sean actually trying to be funny?

~~~~~~~~~  
“Tell no one,” Sean said later his knot went down and he slid out of the Grimm.

Nick nodded.

Sean was already dressed and he left the loft as Nick got dressed.

~~~~~~~~  
They saw each other again that night when Sean stabbed Bonaparte and they were faced with the oncoming storm from each side who thought they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr-I'm shipperfiendobssesser  
> I may or may not write more fics for these two depending how this season goes.


End file.
